


My heart sings for you

by Ladiesofthrones



Series: Dave's Fanfiction - URealms Live [3]
Category: Buffalo Wizards RPF, URealms Live - Fandom
Genre: Dildos, F/F, Masturbation, NSFW, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:24:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7211546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladiesofthrones/pseuds/Ladiesofthrones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vanessa/Tiefa'ni... Because hate sex is best sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My heart sings for you

"Your vocals sounded shit tonight" 

In theory, it should have been nearly impossible for Vanessa Squishwitz, head vocalist of rival band, the Future Winners, to waltz into the tent of singer Tiefa'ni. After all, there weren't two security dwarves with maces positioned outside, both seasoned warriors. In practice, a simple lullaby can work wonders on the unwary and besides - it wasn't as if it was the first time Vanessa had done it. It wouldn't be last.

Tiefa'ni didn't even look up from the mirror straight away. Painstakingly, she was removing every diamond clip from her hair roseate hair and resting them on the dressing table, one by one. Her blue eyes narrowed, but that was the only acknowledgement she was willing to begrudge Vanessa. She glowered at Tiefa'ni's reflection. She didn't have to take this. There were plenty of other girls, boys even, who would be tripping over their feet to give her the attention she craved. She turned to leave.

"Haven't you got some drugs to kill yourself with?"

That was Tiefa'ni, talking at last. Vanessa almost flinched at her tone. It wasn't the disdain that bothered her (because they were always disdainful towards each other) or the spitefulness (because girls like them were always spiteful). It was the hurt - thinly veiled and palpable. 

Last year, Vanessa had exited the competition on a stretcher. But what the hell did the ice princess - Tiefa'ni - care? She had no right to. They weren't in love, they were just a way of easing the stress when the competition became a little too heated. 

Desperate to deflect the awkward and uncomfortable emotions, Vanessa tried to provoke a more familiar reaction.  
"Your boobs look saggy in that dress. Never heard of wearing a corset?"  
The next clip was slammed onto the table, splintering the wood. That was better. That was how it should be. Angry and hungry and wanting. No strings attached, just bliss.

"At least mine are real" Tiefa'ni growled.  
Vanessa laughed, entering the tent with a strut. She hopped up onto the dressing table and sent all the clips that her rival had spent ages carefully removing scattering across the floor. Slowly, she leaned forward. It had always been a favourite move in her current outfit. It perfectly accentuated certain assets that she wanted to put on display for obvious reasons.

"Oh trust me, sweetie. These are real." she purred, revelling in the way Tiefa'ni's breath hitched almost inaudibly.  
Then, honesty compelled her to continue.  
"The rest is all fake, but these aren't"

Tiefa'ni finally tore her gaze away from Vanessa's impressive bust to fix her with a glare.  
"Shut your stupid mouth Vanessa, I don't want to talk to you"  
She shrugged, glancing at her nails to feign indifference.  
"Then take your clothes off and get on with it."  
The other girl turned red.  
"I don't want to see you! Get out"

Vanessa ignored her; she always did. It wasn't the first time their encounters had started with such remarks. She slid off the dresser and into the lap of the other girl, swinging her leg around so she was straddling her.  
"I hate you." Tiefa'ni hissed.  
Vanessa smirked.  
"I know."

They moved over to the bed, Tiefa'ni with a face of pure irritation.  
"I've got to perform in half an hour, and you better not make me miss my slot."  
Vanessa pinned her to the bed beneath her and planted a kiss on her neck, licking and sucking. 

"I guess we had better make this quick, then" she quipped, unlacing her own corset as she captured Tiefa'ni's lips. She could taste the make-up. Cherry flavoured, as always. Growling, Tiefa'ni flipped them over, pulling Vanessa's garments away herself. She rested one hand on her waist, deceptively soft, as her tongue traced the outline of her cleavage. When she reached her nipple, she took it into her mouth and teased it lightly with her teeth. Vanessa moaned wantonly at the ministrations, not caring in the least that the security dwarves outside would be waking up soon and would hear her groaning like a whore. She had always been a performer. What was a bit of exhibitionist to the girl who once went completely nude on stage in order to solicit votes?

Tiefa'ni was still fully dressed for the most part, though she had hitched up her skirts a little to climb on top of the other girl. Vanessa wasn't impressed. Her hands scrambled for laces or a clasp as her rival's tongue began to trace lower, where her skin was hot and trembling. Giving up, she merely ripped the fabric into two pieces. The finest silk a stupidly wealthy starlet could buy. Oops, what a shame. She watched with vicious satisfaction as it fluttered to the floor. 

Stripped of finery and pride, they were even. Vanessa could never hope to match Tiefa'ni on the stage, but the bedroom was a different matter.  
"You bitch" she seethed, progress down Vanessa's torso pausing momentarily so she could nip at her collar bone.  
Vanessa laughed. Too easy. It was always too easy to rile Tiefa'ni up like this. 

"Fuck me" she replied, simply, covering Tiefa'ni's hands with her own and moving them to her thighs.  
Her rival rolled her eyes, but that didn't stop her from sliding her fingers down to her lower lips. Vanessa parted her legs further to accommodate her.  
"So needy" she teased "so wet for me already"

As a single finger entered, pressing into her, Tiefa'ni dipped her head to kiss her mouth. She nibbled softly on her lips, stifling Vanessa's moans with her every movement. By the time a second finger was added, swirling the edges of her entrance, Vanessa tangled her hands in her hair. The kiss deepened. 

Vanessa hated to admit it, but Tiefa'ni was as skillful at this art as she was at all the others. It usually took a long time for her to reach a climax, after all the practice she had gained over the years. With Tiefa'ni it was different. It was always different. 

But just as she was right on the edge, her rival stopped. She whimpered at the loss. Then, after seeing Tiefa'ni's gleam of satisfaction, she pursed her lips tightly. As the other girl rummaged in her luggage, her patience grew thin.  
"What the fuck are you doing?"

In response, she retrieved a small looking black box and placed it on top of the sheets.  
"I wanted to try something." she replied.  
Carefully, she lifted the lid. Inside was a weird looking device, no larger than a wand. Vanessa stared at it in surprise for a moment, then realised what the shape resembled. 

"What is that?" she asked, uncertain for once.  
Tiefa'ni shrugged.  
"It's a pleasure stick. You fuck yourself with it"  
Vanessa picked it up and ran her hands over it. The texture was strange, but certainly not unpleasant. She supposed it was similar enough to the real thing, and thicker than most men's.  
"Is it good?"

The other girl nodded,smiling.  
"Do you want to try it?" she whispered.  
Vanessa flashed a grin, confidence returned.  
"Sit over there and watch. I'll give you a show."

Vanessa sat on the bed, opening her legs and spinning to give her audience a full view. Slowly, she positioned the stick and pressed it inside her. The sensation of being filled was intoxicating. She pulled it out then pressed it back in again.  
"Faster." Tiefa'ni urged, and she was more than happy to comply.  
As her speed increased, she locked her gaze with Tiefa'ni. The other girl was pleasuring herself almost leisurely with her own hands as she watched, teasing her clit. 

The orgasm hit her suddenly, climaxing with a cry. Vaguely, she was aware of Tiefa'ni chuckling through the post-orgasmic haze. When her sense returned, she sat up to stare at Tiefa'ni, still fucking herself.  
"Care to help?"

Vanessa's breathing was laboured. Even so, she giggled.  
"I would... But you're due on stage in five minutes and you don't have anything to wear."  
Tiefa'ni swore, leaping to her feet.  
"But I don't have anything else in here! I guess you're fuck ugly clothes are going to have to do."

Vanessa planted her hands on her hips, but she was too exhausted to rush to her garments and fend off the other girl. Tiefa'ni dressed in a rush, frantically slipping into the corset.  
"What the fuck am I supposed to do? Leave naked?" Vanessa grumbled.

"Oh please. It's nothing everyone at this event hasn't already seen before. Trust me. You'd better be gone by the time I get back."  
With that, the singer flounced from the room. Vanessa rolled over and screamed into her pillow. Tiefa'ni went on to give one of the best performances of her life, but all any of the audience seemed to talk about afterwards was her attire (that may or may not have previously belonged to a competition rival).


End file.
